Remnant Sarrow
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: She was just minding her own business playing her favorite game, but the Conqueror just had to have that certain red aura. Remnants are alive and she's the only one who can hear their tears, whats up with Valaria Heart? Who is the elf queen? Or the green aura? Or how about the mysterious new demon Korn and his demonic plot? DaveXIrina
1. Portal ch1

Remanents

Chapter One

Portal

Kura was waiting for her game to load, it was the first Last Remanent disc and she was starting the game all over again, for the hardest mode only avalible to the hard core gamers, Kura had played the game so much the disc's had started to whare out, she'd be lucky if it loaded at all.

She glared at the screen willing it to hurry up and load, that was until it flickered on, and off twice before turning on once more with a glowing dark red screen, she reconized the shade, no one else ever did but the Conqueror had a red apart from other reds.

Kura found out she was right when the Conqueror stared strait threw the screen at her, his gaze unervingly caculating, before a much brighter almost blinding green force came onto the screen.

Kura felt a tugging sensation, she yelped, and grabbed the book bag she had dropped on the couch, she never left it out of sight for long, it was chalked full with things that she might need, plus she knew that she might be gone for a while if it was real, and not a dream, she felt a dull throbbing in her heart but it ended up being ignored.

Luckily she had grabbed the bag, because the next second she was yanked strait threw the TV screen, momentarally she felt weightless at first, before the rapid tug of gravity kicked in.

She opened her eyes against her better judgement, and her eyes met a forest of dark green, then a clearing that she was headed for, she also noticed something in the corner of her eye, a giant dust ball clearing with two large body's of something headed for a clash.

But what really grabbed her attenion was a familiar boy with raven black hair, she forced herself to stop gapping at what was clearly to real to be fake, and take out her green blanket.

"Watch out!" Kura yelled, the young man had just enough time to jump out off the way, she landed on her feet, before falling on her ass obviously she wasn't going to go splat that easily.

"Um ok.. Exactly what where you doing?" He asked eyes wide and hair falling on either side of his face, Kura smirked towards him amusedly.

"What never saw a girl sky dive before?" She asked mildly before folding the blanket and putting it back in her bag, "but what ever onto intraductions, hi names Kura," she held out her hand, her outer calm and collected was hiding the raging questions bubbling up, and the shock of what had just happened.

"Rush, Rush Sykes," Rush smile slightly and deciding he had seen weirder lately, and took her hand before pulling her to her feet.

"This is ace!" Kura stated grinning she couldn't help it, Rush paused before shrugging off her weirdness.

"Did you happen to spot any flying monsters running around?" He questioned she paused blinking.

"Sorry no flying monsters _running_ around, why would they run?" Kura stated amusedly she did remember seeing the thing vagely, "although I noticed a giant flying monster flying around, but I was all mixed up falling from the sky and all," she remembered it going opiset battle field, but she didin't say that, she saw Rush's lips twitch up, and down conflicted to laugh or to get frustraited.

"I guess you wouldn't be very grounded in the air..." He finally sent back making her grin amusedly, "what was that?" Rush asked prking his ears up before rushing away as his name sujests, she managed to catch up just as he entered the battle field.

"Rush stop rushing!" Kura ordered darkly amused when he slowed for a split moment before going even faster.

Vagely she noticed him shouting Irina a lot, before tackling who she knew was actually Emma, she was to intrested in the Gae Bolg firing, she also being in the shield range grinned giddily, as she watched the awesome power of the giant mega gun in action, although she felt a faint panic in the back of her mind, she felt the earth crumble and fell along with the other two.

Kura growned groggily sitting up clutching her head, she took a moment to regain her senses, before pulling both Rush, and Emma from the rubble, taking notice of Emma being to dazed to move or really do anything, Kura looked both over only minnor scrapes.

What will happen if I die? No one would morn, even so if this is real, and my presence has affected their world so much... Perhaps I could sav...

"Man this is getting rediculous! What is this drop Kura day or something?" Kura whined cutting away her mental thoughts, uncaring if Emma could hear or not as she placed the sturn woman a fair distance from Rush, "I lost my bag with all my gear! That's just dandy it's probrably obliterated and I-" Kura was stopped from her rant by voices.

"Emma are you down their!?" Kura heard David, or Dave as she was going to call him.

"Emma's the lady with grey hair right!?" Kura called up she had to atleast try being innosently clueless of names.

"Yep and who are you?" Kura heard Blocter reply.

"Someone who's looking for a dark purple bag and is dearly hoping it's intact." Their was a pause and she noticed a bag in David's hand.

Why is he holding it? Seriously thats more shining armor then the game, I sure hope he's smarter, kinda..

"Lord David found it on the edge of the hole," Torgle explained.

"Can you send it down?"

"Don't send it down she might be a-" Kura cut her off.

"Yah yah like a spy would run into a battle field when they could watch the howl battle from the tree line, or even bother looking you over for ingerys," Kura muttered the last part annoyedly then sighed, "then again it's not like I'll need the bandages, what ever I'll find my way out of here ooh wait theirs a light! Someone please tell me I didn't die!" She moaned loudly clearly joking about being a ghost, Emma didn't find it funny big shocker.

She's grumpier, that majorly sucks.

"Kura?" Rush groaned out remebering her name she beamed.

Teh, please tell me he's my love intrest, friend yes, lovey friend big no.

"Yes Rush? Your not in a rush are you?" She smiled when he rolled his eyes, lips twitching upwards.

Kura wasn't paying attention when Emma started saying something much to interested in the chest, Two swords where their she grabbed the purple hilted sword both where old, Emma questioned Rush, and he answered them honestly before he turned to Kura and blinked, obviously expecting to explain her side.

Honestly? What the hell might as well tell most of it, worst thing would be Rush ignoring my existance, and I honestly wouldn't have minded either way.

"I was sucked threw a whirle caused by a man surrounded in red, and a green light that had no one for represention, I fell from the sky and almost crushed Rush, but do to my warning he got out the way, I landed with little trouble then followd him to here," was her short answer, before pointing her sword towards the monsters smirking.

"So let's say we join forces until the exit?" She praposed Emma glanced at the monsters and nodded.

"Let's do this!" Rush said and Kura thanks to years of training for the imposable took out five while her allies each took out two.

Damn... Their so freaking slow! But not as slow as the game, plus they always hit the right points, bonus, but their so freaking slow!

"Where'd you learn how to fight?" Emma questioned Emma was surprised in their skills.

"Years of self training for imposiblity's." Kura stated smiling the older woman was silent.

Kura jumped when the giant monster fell from the sealing, but after a while Rush finally activated the Ominastrick killing the monster. Kura felt the need to clap before she zoned out again when Emma greeted her team.

Kura paued to look at her bag that David was still holding she smiled inwardly. A painfull pang went threw her head and stole focus away as a rush of information hit her. Havinmg lost her shoe she had accidently let her foot touch the ground. Sighing she went back over to the huge puddle ignoring Rush's confused look.

"What's up?" Rush asked as she finally found her shoe.

"ah ha! Take that you stupid shoe no running away from me!" She put it back on and walked back over to them happily. "First it's falling threw holes now I keep losing my stuff! Next it'll be my shirt." She stated huffingly her hair was drenched from the splash war Rush had unknowingly waged upone the girl.

"Uh.." Rush tinged trying to banish those humanly thoughts. David had a better chance from getting red but Rush didn't have any chance thankfully she looked at David with out noticing.

"Dave right? could I have my bag back? As nicely as it suits your curves I like that bag." Her amusement amplified when his mask cracked and shattered he quickly handed her the bag she grinned knowingly. "Boy's their all just so weird." She stated with a strait face much to Emma's amusement but she still glared at the younger girl but for the first time that day a smirk graced her stern face.

"What are you going to do next?" Rush questioned.

"i have nothing better to do so I'll help you find irina, and then I shall curupt her mwahaha!" She winked playfully at Rush.

He nodded and she couldn't hide her annoiance at how slow they moved in reality. She had thought just loading was slowing her down. But she guessed she'd get used to it. They stopped to camp everyone was exosted and she guessed the army had been sent ahead.

"You fell from a portal is that right?" Pagaus asked curiously Kura nodded.

"Yep from a hole from another dimention, have you ever read a book about a suposidly fake war story and enjopyed it?" Pagaus nodded.

"Yes quight a few." He answered.

"What would you do if someone disided to drop you in one of them?"

"They'd lock me up if I mentioned it thinking I was lying." Luckily the other's she had checked where asleep.

"So if I told you that my situation was something like that?" Kura lowered her voice he seamed to understand.

"I sujest not mentioning this, they most likely wouldn't understand." Pagaus stated she nodded looking into the fire.

"I'm going to do my best that's all I can do, and hope I can atleast change a few things." Pagaus stayed silent knowing Torgle was listening she needed a little more practice.

"Just know if you end up harming Lord David." Kura smirked slightly.

"I can't avoid a few broken hearts I'm just to lovable, and I love this place but when all this is over I'm gonna be looking for a portal home." She said the little half rabbit half reptil smiled.

"Get some rest." He told her she shrugged.

"Night Pagaus always did like your personality." She yawned before glancing at Torgle from the corner of her eye. "You to Torgle."

 **So thanks for enjoying or maybe you didn't.. But theirs more to come next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter Two enjoy.**

 **..**

Chapter Two

Destinations

...

Kura packed up her blanket early the next morning and decided not to try cooking in fear of giving everyone food poisoning. Emma woke up a moment later, Kura didn't' notice for a moment.

"I can't cook unless you wanna end up dubbling over and pucking." Emma rolled her eyes slightly at the girl they were three hours away from Athlem give or take.

Emma inwardly groaned at the thought of anymore time with the mysteriously annoying girl.

"Who was the figure in red?" Emma asked obviously wanting a real answer.

She was curious considering the girl didn't seem like one to keep secrets and yet she was good at avoiding answering certain questions.

"All in do time." She said in a saintly voice the other female growled.

"Why you cheeky little-"

"Now now Emma." David said Kura looked at him before giggling.

"So even you get bed hair." In response he ran a hand through his messy hair she pouted. "No fair guy hair is so easy! I swear if that guy in red can do that I'ma gonna scream!" His lips seemed to turn up into a small hardly their grin before he lost it.

"Maybe you just have bad hair." Emma muttered her hair was just fine while Kura had very unruly hair.

"Morning." Rush muttered hardly a hair out of place. This only served to annoy the girl more.

"I seriously don't like your hair at the moment." Rush looked at the other two humans questioningly.

"Oh Irina always has perfect hair." He added not really thinking about the situation at all.

"Coocoo bird better have a hard time with his hair or mark my words I'll shave him their is no way a man with that much hair can't get bed hair!" None of the others besides the humans really understood.

"Your hair's not that bad." Kura rolled her eyes.

"Cause the ground reminded me not to punch and kick things." She stated before grabbing a brush and going to work on her hair.

"Teens." Emma rolled her eyes Kura looked up and was about to say something but thought better of it.

"You should see the girls I grew up around, I'm just trying to keep it healthy.. Another reason that guy pissed me off how come he has suck freaking long hair? It's so not fair." She grumped Emma merely handed her a bowl she stopped talking. "What is this?"

"Food." Kura tasted it and shrugged.

"So why aren't you interested in going home faster?" Rush questioned.

"Meh no one's gonna be waiting or trying to find me. Either time slowed in my world or it's just about the same either way home's not so appealing after a certain incident with some girl's skin." She paused before smirking. "Getting suspended was so worth it."

"Suspended?" Torgle questions Kura shrugged.

"I might have dumped a bucket of coloring into the schools water supply, and it might have sprayed on the teachers and Vicky heh it sounds so sinister out loud." She said obliviously. "My world is a lot different like it's all humans, and animals and plants. Animals don't talk and schools don't even teach right half the classes are me and a book or me trying to figure out what the hell they're trying to say before finding it later in another book."

"I see.." Pagaus said and she just shrugged.

"I just figure it all out on my own really." She added. "But it's home."

...line...enil...line

After a while they moved and Athlem came into sight, Kura crained her neck up her eyes held so much shock.

"Damn that's a big sword, I'd like to see the giant who lost it." She stated smiling. "That view must be awesome."

"Don't climb it." Emma ordered Kura stared at her weirdly.

"Is it going to brake?" Kura was completly serious in that question.

"No but you can't climb it." Emma stated.

"Is it a law?"

"No it shouldn't have to be."

"I wanna see the view."

"If you so much as think about it."

"I wont think about it then." Emma had a hand pointed at her and the older woman twitched but when Torgle asked something she was also thinking.

"Why does that worry me?" Torgle questioned Kura grinned making the two most disciplined shiver.

"I make lots of people worry about something when I say that." Kura offhandedly.

She didn't tell them those people always had a good reason to worry rather she merely closed her eyes while walking.

" _Why can't anyone hear me?_ " A faint moan was heard inside her head, her eyes snapped back open.

"Did you say something?" Kura asked confusedly no one else was around except her new friends.

"No." Pagaus returned carefully.

"How strange." Kura muttered focusing more on the giant sword.

" _Please it's so lonely_." Kura blinked she felt a strong pulse the moment she stepped into the city.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if Remanent's were actually alive?" Kura muttered absently to Rush the other part of the group had ditched them he eyed her slightly.

"Don't know." He said. "But I'll see you later."

"Trying to get away already huh?" Kura accused playfully he merely punched her shoulder lightly.

"You know your stange right?" Kura smirked but he departed before she could retort.

She pouted before making her way into a secluded area at the base off the great sword. She climbed up without a thought until it seemed to pull her to the top.

" _What do you want?_ " It wondered curiously she smiled.

"So you are talking." She replied the soft pull stopped and there wasn't a response but she had been in a sense leaning on the energy so she almost toppled backwards until it's familiar pull tugged making her regain balance.

" _You can hear me?_ " The sword asked a soft hum no one noticed filled it.

"Yep, so you really are alive I always just thought a few super rare Remanent's were but I guess most of you are." It hummed as she finally reached the top. "Wow the view really is awesome."

The view was spectacular, the game never gave the Remanent world justice. David and Rush where so much hotter. Emma was a lot younger looking like in her late 30's. Torgle was so much cooler actually all the characters were so much better in real life.

It made her wonder if the Conqueror and his army would be a lot eviler. She frowned at this thought she had to get so much stronger. She had to find that time portal, no one else in her world had found the glitch yet. But then again no one else had really traveled into the place before either.

But the best thing about this besides the game she could sneak around a lot easier, and their weren't any map limitations so she could get layouts. She could even take on a few quests.

" _How can you hear me?_ " The Valeria Heart asked it sounded so young as if it was a teenager.

"I came from a different universe." She answered she felt a resignation within her soul and a sword came out of the bigger one.

" _Take me with you on your travels, my actual form will stay to protect Athlem. Please let me serve you as your weapon._ "

"On a few conditions." Kura held up her hand slightly.

" _Anything!_ " It excitedly replied.

"Don't betray me, my friends, or Athlem."

" _They ignore me ever since the last ruler died not one could even bother talking!_ "

"The people can't hear or feel you it's not their fault." She explained calmly. "David wouldn't have ignored your lonely moans if he could hear you." The sword was silent. "This will only be until I find my way home and you wont try and keep that from happening. Obviously I will set something up for you. And one more thing."

" _Yes?_ " It asked tentatively.

"Be careful next time you say I'll do anything." Kura stated the smaller sword glowed a faint gold.

" _Agreed_." There was amusement in it's tone.

"Now let's go see the throne room, Dave and the other's might be waiting." Kura stated and she ran down the giant Valaria Heart with two swords the smaller Valaria on her back and her other one her hip.

" _You know Lord David?_ " Kura gave a quick nod her concentration wasn't really needed but she loved the feeling of running really fast.

"In public I can hear you but I won't reply, everyone think's I'm crazy enough." Kura said before jumping onto a roof and then jumped roofs without anyone noticing she even snuck up to the throne room with ease.

" _Are you sure you're not a thief?_ " Valeria questioned.

"Maybe in another life." She muttered.

She was approaching the throne room, she noticed Rush was already their. They were talking so no one noticed her.

"So your guards need to start checking over their heads a lot more, do you have any idea how meany invasion hazards I noticed just by walking the streets? Seriously I was able to jump roofs with out one guard having the slightest clue as to my presence, and that's pretty bad considering it's still daylight out." Emma narrowed her eyes slightly and David gained a thoughtful look.

"I still think she's a spy." Emma stated Kura shrugged.

"Well I could be Athlem's spy, no one knows me in this world really. Hey that would actually be a good idea after I train up a little more." Their wasn't a hint of sarcasm, and that was weird for her.

"No we don't need a spy." David said obviously not wanting any more trouble pointed towards him then he thought worth it.

"Right I'll spy for you on my own time, no linking back to Athlem." Kura winked. "I'll meet you by the gate." Once Kura left Emma looked at David.

"That girl is nothing but trouble." Emma stated.

"Don't judge others merely because you don't agree with their life style." Pagaus warned Torgle eyed his comrades.

"Perhaps she merely knows no other way." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"So your saying we should just trust her? I don't want her anywhere near Athlem without supervision."

"She could have stayed silent about our defence weaknesses." David put in and all Rush knew was they were debating the odd girls treatment.

"She has proven she could kill you by telling us this, I suggest she undergo surveillance until we may trust her." Emma was staying with her thoughts.

Rush and Blocter gave each other looks. As Emma, Torgle, Pagaus, and David spoke about Kura.

"What about her trust?" Rush questioned. "Aren't spy's able to miss a few nights of sleep if they feel endangered?"

"She had no reason not to trust us we're-"

"Athlem? She knew that how?" Pagaus scratched his head.

Rush and Blocter departed not wanting to keep the girl waiting to long.

"Lord David, Torgle and I can tell you as a fact she will not willingly harm Athlem, or anyone in this room including Rush and Blocter." Pagaus looking at the young man in his eyes.

"How would you know this?" He asked Pagaus looked at Torgle.

"For reasons we can't explain how she came here, merely she is a good liar but when she tells the truth it has something we can't explain." Pagaus said.

"I understand." David was thoughtful those two where themselfs but he had to be careful Emma had a few good points.

"Keep an eye on her but don't crowd her, I'm sorry but I wouldn't forgive myself if she ended up harming Athlem and I just sat back." David said compromisingly.

They all nodded in understanding although Emma had a feeling that girl was gonna do something bad.

 **So here you go second chapter up.**


End file.
